A so-called multi-phase converter made up of a plurality of parallel-connected converters and configured so that these converters are operated with respective phases shifted from each other is known.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-304681 (PTL 1) discloses a hybrid vehicle including a power supply device that uses such a multi-phase converter to step up the voltage of a DC (direct current) power supply and supplies the stepped-up voltage to a load such as motor.